Dark Ones
' ' Dark Ones are the next step in evolution (''Homo Novus). The player rarely encounters them during the game as they are essentially the hardest enemy, but this is only due to their telepathic abilities. Physically, they are quite weak as they can die from 5 shots from the revolver. This is shown when Artyom shoots one at the top of the tower, during the end of the vision. The Dark Ones are created when Metro residents are kidnapped and taken to the Dark Ones hidden lair. The Dark Ones seem to be able to exert some telepathic control over the other mutants. =Morphology, Appearance, and Evolution= The direct appearance of a Dark One is quite strange. They have long arms and legs, all quite thin. The arms ends large hands has long fingers. The skin color, just like many other mutants are a dark, grey color. Despise their physical appearances the Dark Ones are every close relate to Humans, in term of biology are not that dissimilar to Humans but Dark Ones are better adapted to world of Metro 2033, highly resistance to radiation, cold temperatures and they also have a extrasensory precession. They look weaker than other mutants but the Dark Ones seem to be able to exert some telepathic control over the other mutants. However Dark Ones seems to have hard time controlling the mind of other sentient beings, like Humans. Induce fear telepathically to scare their enemies away and they also able to “think” their enemies enemies to death or into comatose state. Dark Ones are not capable vocal commutation like humans but they communicate telepathically with other and other beings. Dark Ones are descended from few humans that survived nuclear holocaust after the War. The unfortunate survivors that can found no shelter began to mutated by radiation, bio-weapons (mutagens and such) that were released during the war and evolved in the mysterious Dark Ones. Little is known about the beings but some people believe that Dark Ones are the next step in human evolution (Homo Novus), other think that they are new subspecies of genus Homo and our close relatives like the Neanderthals where. Trivia *In the level "Lost Catacombs", during the dream that Bourbon tries to open the gate, you can see the arm of a Dark One pulling you and Bourbon in before the gate closed. *"Homo Novus" means "New Man" in latin, and was a term used by Romans. *They are often seen in many of Artyom's "dreams" or visions. *Dark Ones have extreme telepathic power, there are many examples of this shown throughout the game. Examples are telepathically speaking to the player, being able to manipulate Artyom's mind, or sending him into a dream-like state. *If you look around after the vision in Dead City 1 where you see the children in the playground, you can see a Dark One watching you near the way you're meant to go, but it runs away after a few seconds. *When in Dead City 1, in the office building a Dark One says "save, life." When you go past into the walkway with the elevator a Dark One sprints off in a blur. *In Dead City 1, a Dark One can be seen through a fence in a passage close to a dead Ranger and runs away after it notices you. Right after that in Dead City 2, you will encounter Bourbon on the other side of the building at the same place probably looting the Rangers corpse. *In a later part of the game they can be heard talking to Artyom saying that all they want is to help and understand him. *It is likely, that they used Artyom as an "ambassador" in order to convince the other humans to agree to an ceasefire or an alliance between both species in order to reestablish human supremacy over the world. However this is just a conjecture. In the novel it is stated, that Men and the Dark Ones are meant to live in a symbiotic society. The Dark Ones would need Man's technology and knowledge of the history and the humans would need the Dark Ones toughness to withstand harsh environments and their psychic and psionic power to avert dangers like the Biomass. *During "Hunter", you see several soldiers who have been attacked by Dark ones, basically destroying their minds. These could be failed attempts at talking to other humans, as when Artyom is attacked by Dark Ones, he simply starts to sleep walk (off a tower), while the soldiers go into a coma and then die. *The Dark Ones have a classic "Martian" appearance to them, with long arms/legs and being very tall. Category:Mutants